


Final Battle for the World

by Noahsky



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahsky/pseuds/Noahsky
Summary: I loved messiah and the tower of ai song of vocaloid and i love kingdom hearts so I thought that it would be a great idea to mix the two!!





	Final Battle for the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and english is not my first language so please be kind, comment and enjoy. I own nothing (the music, Vocaloid or Kingdom hearts).

**Terra** : In a land on the brink of its demise  
**Axel** : Ten wretched children left behind  
**Ven** : Little hands holding on to dear life  
**Roxas** : And each other  
**Riku** : Trusting that in sickness and health  
**Namine** : No matter what happens  
**Xion** : For what-  
**Xion / Aqua** : -ever may come  
**Sora / Kairi** : "We will face all  
our fortune and pain as one"  
  
**Xion** : We have all been told the story  
Foolish, arrogant men overstepped  
the boundaries of god  
**Kairi** : Heaven sent their judgement  
and then all was lost  
**Ven** : In the midst of all destruction  
Shielding the world from  
ruin is the “Tower of Ai”  
**Roxas** : That is where the life  
of the earth still burns on...  
  
**Namine** : From another distant kingdom,  
Came a messenger bearing  
a letter to the youths  
**Axel** : The words of prophecy  
**Sora** : That the lumber cutter’s son  
would receive the high  
honor of the next messiah’s role  
**Kairi / Aqua** : And so we will accept that fate  
  
**Ven** : Within the tower  
**Riku** : Hidden far away  
**Ven** : The blessings reside  
**Riku** : With the nine of us  
**Sora / Xion** : Only the messiah can retrieve  
the glory inside  
**Terra** : So we will go with you  
**Kairi** : to the tower  
**Terra** : as we all  
**Kairi / Axel** : search for the way  
**Terra** : So that our town  
**Axel** : So that our world  
**Xion** : On the brink  
**Xion / Namine** : of death can be saved  
  
**Axel** : If you wish to bring blessing  
to the land  
**Riku** : Go forward with all of your heart  
**Roxas** : Try to hold onto glory in your hands  
**Kairi** : With all of your strength  
**Ven** : Pressing onward alongside  
your trusted friends  
**Namine** : Helping one another  
**Roxas** : Then the fear that you feel  
**Kairi / Aqua** : will all come to an end  
  
**Sora / Xion** : And the very first blessing  
will be  
**Terra** : Inside a swirling pool of life  
**Sora / Xion** : the "Blossoming Wave" of the sea  
**Terra** : And he enters now  
**Sora** : But another hand reaches out  
**Terra** : Overlapping  
**Sora** : And the young man  
**Sora / Terra** : then sung...  
**Terra** : "We will face all our  
fortune and pain as one!" (laughs)  
  
**Sora** : The messiah could do nothing,  
watching as the first blessing  
was quickly taken away  
**Axel** : From that moment  
friendship would turn into hate  
**Sora** : Entering the second chamber  
Bloody green began burning  
within the swordsman’s eyes  
**Axel** : As he took the "Fiery Feast"  
by his side  
  
**Ven** : Next they found the  
"Graceful Sunlight"  
Which was won over by older brother’s  
open hands, as he smiled happily  
**Roxas** : Running off in irritation  
Little brother moved towards  
the "Restful Darkness" and he  
would never be seen again...  
  
**Sora** : "But the prophecy said,"  
**Namine** : Keeping it to yourself...  
**Sora** : "The chosen one is me..."  
**Riku** : We will not allow!  
**Sora / Namine** : Just how much can  
someone truly be altered by greed?  
**Riku** : The monk began to chant  
**Sora** : a prayer to  
**Riku** : the almighty  
**Riku / Aqua** : "Trembling Earth"  
**Namine** : And the artist wrote  
**Aqua** : to the "Ambient  
**Namine** : Thunder" her  
**Namine / Sora** : most powerful words  
  
**Xion** : If you wish to bring  
blessing to the land  
**Kairi** : Then you must sharpen heart and mind  
**Aqua** : Try to hold onto glory in your hands  
**Kairi** : Quickly as you can  
**Sora** : Where have you all gone off to,  
my trusted friends?  
**Aqua** : Who is your enemy?  
**Sora** : Could it be I was wrong  
**Xion / Aqua** : about our kindness all along?  
  
**Xion / Aqua** : Now the "Whirlwind Rondo"'s  
taken by  
**Kairi** : the dancer swaying in its air  
**Sora / Xion** : And the older twin leaves her  
sister’s side  
**Kairi** : Pushing her away  
**Xion** : Claiming the "Silver Garden"  
**Kairi** : With joyful  
**Xion / Kairi** : Tears streaming down  
And they freeze on her  
cheeks as she turns around  
  
**Sora** : With the very last blessing  
in front of her  
**Kairi** : The "Quickening Magma" is  
about to stir  
**Sora** : The younger twin pretended, but  
in the end the messiah was lied, to....  
**Kairi** : Laughing, the girl seemed to glow  
in her pride  
  
**Sora** : Betrayed by the companions that  
**Ven** : he had believed in  
**Sora** : All nine of the “blessings” in this  
**Sora / Aqua** : world have been stolen now  
**Sora** : Holding up a torch whose  
**Roxas** : flame has long gone away  
**Sora / Axel** : He walks up towards the altar...  
  
**Ven** : Within the tower  
**Riku** : Sealed out of sight  
**Ven** : the “blessings” await  
**Riku** : to explain the  
**Roxas / Namine** : meaning of the penance  
that the messiah had paid  
**Terra** : Carrying what you have lost  
**Kairi** : to the tower  
**Terra** : the messiah  
**Kairi / Aqua** : made it this far  
**Terra** : With the single hope  
**Axel** : we will see the day  
**Xion** : our beloved  
**Xion / Axel** : world can restart...  
  
**Terra** : Even as I was swallowed by the sea  
**Axel** : Dancing in flames surrounding me  
**Ven** : Even as I fell down to my knees  
in the drought  
**Roxas** : Even as I lost my mind to the dark  
unknown  
**Riku** : Devoured by the great earth  
**Terra / Axel** : Did you think that we would,  
**Riku / Roxas / Ven** : let you go on all alone?  
  
**Namine** : Screaming out as the lightning  
struck me down  
**Aqua** : Shredded in blades of the wind  
**Xion** : With my body and heart frozen  
to the ground  
**Kairi** : Crawling through fire  
**Namine** : Knowing that in sickness and health  
**Aqua** : No matter what happens  
**Namine** : For what  
**Namine / Aqua** : ever may come  
**Xion / Kairi** : "We will face all our fortune  
and pain as one!"  
  
**Sora** : Here I stand to pass on the  
cursed torch  
**Terra** : nine sacrifices in his hands  
**Sora** : And the cycle’s completed once more  
**Axel** : We are not the last  
**Sora** : With this flame I recieved  
from my dearest friends  
**Ven** : Anything to help you  
**Sora** : I will honor their lives  
**Sora / Xion / Ven** : And bring this to an end...  
  
**Sora / Roxas** : Now the morning bells mark  
the break of dawn  
**Riku / Namine** : The sound of glory echoing...  
**Sora** : The messiah who has  
**Sora / Roxas** : taken on  
**Riku / Namine** : all of God’s will  
**Sora / Aqua** : stands there all by himself,  
and she laughs to the sky…  
**Sora** : (laughs)  
  
**Sora / Kairi** : For the “blessings”  
were nine “sorrows” in disguise  
And he raises his hands  
up towards the shrine....

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito- Terra  
> Len- Kairi  
> Rin- Xion  
> Gumi- Namine  
> Luka- Aqua  
> Miku- Sora  
> Gakupo- Riku  
> Meiko- Axel  
> AI- Ven  
> Mayu- Roxas


End file.
